ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon (live-action film)
Digimon is a 2019 science-fiction action film based on the Digimon handheld pet toy line, as well as borrowing references from the Digimon anime series. It will be released in Summer 2019 by Universal Pictures and Illumination Entertainment in co-production with Bandai. Illumination Entertainment provides the animation of the Digimon creatures(including Agumon, Devimon, etc). Production Notes *Directed by - Neill Blomkamp. *Produced by - Chris Meledandri, Janet Healy. *Written by - Barry Sonnenfeld *Starring - Willem DaFoe, Jennifer Love-Hewitt, more to come. *Music by - Danny Elfman *Cinematography - Trent Opaloch. *Edited by - Julian Clarke. *Studio - Illumination Entertainment, Bandai Entertainment, Bandai Visual. *Distributed by - Universal Pictures. *Release Date - July 2019. Plot High-school graduates Drake, Simon, and Miranda find themselves in the Digital World. While trying to get back home, the kids meet their Digimon partners Agumon, Kanomon, and Tiiamon, discover the culture of the Digital World, and try to stop the malicious Devimon from conquering both worlds. Cast *Will Smith as Drake Harris, an adventureous hothead interested in extreme sports. His Digimon partner is Agumon, who can digivolve into Greymon. And he wanted him to digivolve into the next level, and that is MetalGreymon at the final battle. *Tony Goldmark as Simon McGabe, an obese but very brilliant nerd who spends most of his time on the computer. His Digimon partner is Kanomon, an original Digimon character who can digivolve into Okamimon. *Melissa Joan Hart as Miranda Tess, a beautiful but a stubborn teen who is serious about just anything. Her Digimon partner is Tiiamon, an original Digimon character who can digivolve into Ferramon. *Willem DaFoe as Mayor Harris, the town's mayor who is trying his best to push his son Drake's way into following his own path. But he knows how to react and can try to defend his city. *Jennifer Love-Hewitt as Sally Weilland, the mayor's secretary and Simon's mother figure. *Brian Beacock as the voice of Agumon. *Michael Lindsay as the voice of Greymon. *Fred Tatasciore as the voice of MetalGreymon. *Phil LaMarr as the voice of Kanomon. *Steve Blum as the voice of Okamimon. *Anna Garduno as the voice of Tiiamon. *Grey DeLisle as the voice of Ferramon. *Tim Curry as the voice of Devimon, the film's main antagonist. Devimon has risen up from the Digital World after his 1,000-year sleep. When he discovered that three humans were chosen to stop him(which are Drake, Simon, and Miranda), he tries everything he can to endanger them. He discovered that the teens were from Earth, he arrives to the planet to eradicate the entire human population. *Frank Welker as Vocal Animal Effects an some additional Digimon voices. *Dee Bradley Baker as additional Digimon voices. *Kevin Michael Richardson as additional Digimon voices. *Lacey Chabert as additional Digimon voices. *John DiMaggio as additional Digimon voices. *David Kaye as additional Digimon voices. *Maurice LaMarche as additional Digimon voices. *Corey Burton as additional Digimon voices. *Kari Wahlgren as additional Digimon voices. *Colleen O'Shaugnessey as additional Digimon voices. *Bob Papenbrook as additional Digimon voices. *Billy West as additional Digimon voices * Category:Digimon Category:Bandai Category:Live-action films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Science fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:Giant Monsters Category:PG-13